


Hurt Comfort

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “No more terrible chest colds, no more cleaning cuts and bruises when you lose a fight,” Bucky looked almost wistful. “Don’t really need anyone’s help anymore eh Steve?”
 
Grinning he stood, giving his friend a gentler pat as he headed back to join the men currently signing rather tawdry songs.
 
Steve grunted in acknowledgement as he focused on his arm. Another particularly large piece seemed to settle in place and he bite his lip hard.
He also wanted someone to put an arm around him, hold him…coddle him. Just like his mother once had…just like Bucky used too.
 
Breathing deeper he closed his eyes, Bucky was right, with the serum and his healing ability, he didn’t need any of that anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So not dead! Just unfortunately being an adult keeps you extremely busy most of the year. So this is just a big fluffy mess of tooth rotting fluff. I am totally pretending nothing has happened since the first Avengers movie, Civil War broke my heart. So this is just full on fluffy love stuff. Un betad as I have lost my beta, so did the best I can. For now, enjoy and a Merry Christmas to all!

  
 

* * *

 

 

Hurt Comfort 

 

 

Brooklyn 1927

 

His pale frame trembled violently, as he sniffled pitifully. Tutting Sarah Rogers wrapped yet another blanket around the tiny form before returning to the soup. Carefully holding a spoonful before her charge she sighed as her young son turned his head aside.

 

“Steven you need to eat sweetie,” she tried again as the pale face turned back, fever burning his cheeks an angry red. Slowly, painfully he swallowed the soup until his mother was satisfied.

           

Pleased Sarah Rogers cleared the dishes away before returning to her charge. Bundling up the frail form she settled him snugly in bed, gently caressing his sweat damped hair.

 

 “Mom…” he muttered voice a horse murmurer.

 

 “Hush sweetheart, sleep and feel better.”

           

Clear blue eyes fluttered closed as Steve Rogers felt the warmth spread through his chest, a warmth that had nothing to do with the soup. He felt cared for and protected, safe and warm in the embrace of his mother.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Belgium 1944

 

Steve bit his lip trying not to scream in agony as the shattered bones in his arm slowly began to realign. Breathing heavily through his nose, he just about lost it as a heavy, friendly pat to the back jarred his healing limb.

           

“How’s the arm?” Bucky asked jovially sitting across from him.

 

“Peachy,” Steve ground out.

 

Chuckling Bucky rocked back in his chair, “Good thing you got that super healing ability.”

 

Steve silently glared at the table.

 

“No more terrible chest colds, no more cleaning cuts and bruises when you lose a fight,” Bucky looked almost wistful. “Don’t really need anyone’s help anymore eh Steve?”

 

Grinning he stood, giving his friend a gentler pat as he headed back to join the men currently signing rather tawdry songs.

           

Steve grunted in acknowledgement as he focused on his arm. Another particularly large piece seemed to settle in place and he bite his lip hard.

He also wanted someone to put an arm around him, hold him….coddle him. Just like his mother once had…just like Bucky used too.

           

Breathing deeper he closed his eyes, Bucky was right, with the serum and his healing ability, he didn’t need any of that anymore.

 

-#-#-#-

 

New York 2014

 

Steve hummed idly to his self as he cut vegetables. A pan sizzled nearby, filling the kitchen with the smell of garlic, onions.

 

“Smells good Cap,” a jovial voice called.

 

Steve grinned, “You want some?”

 

 The fridge opened and closed, before the pop of a soda can was heard. “Absolutely, never turn down one of Cap’s home cooked meals.”

 

 Chuckling Steve shook his head, Tony Stark was a flatterer to be sure. Still cutting Steve looked up to say something to the other man, startled when he met dark eyes inches from his own. Jumping Steve slipped with the knife, the sharp blade slicing deeply into his finger.

           

“Steve!” Tony cried, immediately grabbing his hand and pulling him to the sink. Grunting more in surprise then pain, he let the shorter man quickly rinse his finger under the spray.

 

“Jeez I’m sorry Steve, didn’t mean to startle you just wanted a glass.”

           

It was on the tip of his tongue to assure him it was no big deal, but Tony was already pulling out the first aid kit. Surprised Steve could say nothing as warm callused hands gently dabbed Polysporin, before wrapping a band aid around the injured digit. Task completed he smoothed his hands across Steve’s, “There all better.”

           

Steve looked down at his finger neatly bandaged and cared for, something stirring in him. Something he thought he had buried down long ago.

 

 “Steve are you ok?” Tony was looking at him concern furrowing his brow.

 

 “Fine,” Steve mumbled before clearing his throat, “Much better thank you.”

           

Pleased Tony saluted him with his can of Coke before moving around the island to sit and watch Steve cook. The big blonde returning to his vegetables, pushing away the sudden wealth of feelings that threatened to bubble to the surface.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Cap look out!”

 

The warning came a hairbreadth to late as the massive blast sent him skidding backwards across the ground. Steve felt his costume tearing in his unplanned flight, as his unprotected skin met debris strewn asphalt.

           

“Ouch,” Steve winced as he lay still for a moment collecting himself.

 

He heard a heavy something hit the ground beside him, before Iron Man moved into his line of sight. Face plate flipped up Tony was looking down at him in concern, “You ok Steve?’

           

“Fine,” he muttered reflexively as he reached up, Tony pulling him to his feet.

 

“I think the Bot was bobby trapped to explode,” Tony explained as he carefully pulled him upright. 

 

They had just finished a rather long drawn out affair against robots, and all Steve wanted to do was eat something and sleep. Upright he staggered a little Tony catching him.

 

“Oh Christ Steve…” the billionaire trailed off as Steve felt a metal arm wrap around him tighter.

 

Chuckling a little light head now, Steve leaned into him heavily, “That bad?”

           

Tony held him tighter, “Let’s get you back to medical yeah?”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve winced at every bump of the vehicle, beside him Tony kept glancing concerned. “I’m fine Tony,” Steve assured him quietly.

 

Snorting the billionaire looked at the road stone faced, “You’re about as far from fine as you can get.”

 

Steve shrugged, wincing as it pulled at the fresh staples and stiches in his back. Sighing Tony guided the car into the parking garage, parking it expertly. Before Steve could unbuckle his seat belt the dark haired man was out of the car and hurrying to help him.

           

It was on the tip of Steve’s tongue to say he was fine, that he could look after himself, but when those warm callused hands reached for him, gently taking his arm, he found himself leaning into Tony as he supported him out of the car.

            “Easy,” the dark haired man mumbled softly as he guided them slowly towards the elevator. Steve shuffled beside him, feeling the warm arm around him like a brand. Noticing that Tony smelled faintly of sweat, and ozone…he hadn’t showered or changed since the fight.

           

Making it to the elevator Tony pressed the button for Steve’s floor, “Ok?” he asked gently,

 

Steve hummed neutrally as he focused on the warm hand absently rubbing his arm in comfort. Blue eyes dropped to the arm as he watched Tony absently caressing his exposed skin. His entire being focusing completely on the soft, comforting touch.

           

The ding of the elevator had Tony’s tender touch stopping as he guided them out. Steve frowned at the loss of contact, suddenly feeling strangely bereft. Tony eased them towards the bedroom, “Almost there,” he assured gently, and Steve’s mind rebelled. Suddenly he didn’t want to get there.

           

His head felt full of cotton, no doubt the obscene amount of drugs they had pumped into him to try and numb him while they had patched up his back. His metabolism however made it almost impossible to sedate him.  Yet through the hazy miasma of his mind, he knew that once Tony got him settled he would leave him to heal…. just like everyone else.

           

“Lights JARVIS,” Tony called out as the entered the room. The room brightened and Steve felt himself being sat on the bed.

 

 “Still ok big guy?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, automatically moving to lay down.

           

“Hold on,” Tony said gently moving to stop him. Confused Steve watched distantly as the genius fell to his knees removing his boots.

 

“Ok we’re going to take that hospital shirt off, then I’m going to have you lay down on your stomach ok?” Docile Steve complied, something warm and fluttery in his stomach.

           

Tony gently removed the flimsily hospital shirt, and Steve lay down on his stomach following the directions unquestioningly.

 

 “I need to put some ointment on your back ok Steve?”

 

Humming Steve settled into the bed with a small groan of contentment; until he felt warm hands settle on his back.

 

“Let me know if it hurts,” Tony said softly. Steve humming in acknowledgement as those rough, capable, hands began to smooth across his back. He could feel a liquid, cool, and soothing began to trickle across his back.

The room was silent, and comforting, Steve melting quickly under the ministrations. The warm fluttering in his belly growing and spreading throughout his body. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Something long forgotten, yet an entirely new feeling.

           

“Ok?” Tony asked quietly his voice finally breaking the peace. Steve hummed in contentment, pleasantly floating somewhere between sleep and awake. Vaguely he felt the bed shift a bit, and the last thing he felt before drifting off was a gentle hand smooth his hair, “Sleep, feel better.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve woke with a painful moan as he accidently rolled onto his back. Cursing he sat upright blinking blearily around his room, awareness filtering back slowly. He had been injured, and Tony…the memories flooded his consciousness. Tony helping him to his room, Tony rubbing the ointment into his back…Tony coddling him.

           

That warmness was back, tinged with a newer deeper feeling. That wonderful warmth he had felt once upon a time, when his mother would look after him when he was sick. When Bucky would gently treat his wounds…before the serum.

           

Slowly, back still stiff and sore he made his way to the bathroom, the shower turning on and warming up automatically. Carefully stripping off the hospital pants, he stepped in, hissing as the hot water hit his back. Angling away he stuck his head under the spray, trying to wash quickly. Suddenly wishing Tony was here, to gently wash his back, to wash his hair…to spoil him.

           

Shaking his head, he tried to push away the thoughts, cleaning off briskly and stepping out of the water. Toweling off none to carefully he paused thoughts returning again, Tony gently dabbing at his back hissing in sympathy.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” he whispered, shaking blonde hair.

           

Moving back into the bedroom he dressed and headed to the kitchen stomach growling. The Tower was dark and quite, Steve realizing for the first time it was actually quite late, or very early depending on how you looked at it. 

           

Sighing he entered the dark kitchen, he had hoped that perhaps someone would have been up could have made him something. Disgusted with himself he shook his head, he didn’t need someone to make him dinner, he didn’t need anyone to look after him…

           

“Steve?’ the voice made him jump, fry pan in hand. Winching as the skin on his back pulled, he turned slowly to face a disheveled looking Tony.

 

 

 

“Yes?” he asked curiously, watching Tony walk across the kitchen, taking the pan from his hands.

 

 “Are you ok?” he asked, and Steve nodded slowly.

 

“Yes, just hungry.”

 

 Chuckling softly Tony waved him away, “Go sit, you want grilled cheese right?”

           

Surprised Steve blinked rooted to the spot, “Yeah,” he breathed confused. How had Tony known?

 

Smiling a little the smaller man moved to get the bread, and Kraft cheese slices. Steve automatically went to sit, studying the other man carefully. Realizing Tony was wearing low riding plaid pj pants, and a simple white t-shirt, blue reactor lighting through the material.

 

Frowning in thought, Steve gave voice to his suspicion, “You were sleeping.”

           

Pan sizzling Tony looked up with a small smile, “I was.”

 

Steve was even more confused, “So why are you up?”

           

“Cause…” Tony trialed off, shrugging.

 

“Cause?” Steve parroted.

 

“Because I was worried, I asked JARVIS to wake me if you got up.”

 

Steve blinked, the burst of warmth melting through him, coupled with something else, something new. Something he had never felt before.

           

“How many?’ Tony asked softly, slipping a perfectly melted sandwich onto a plate. Steve pulled it towards himself suddenly ravenous.

 

“More?’ He asked taking a big bite, humming in appreciation.

 

Tony chuckled giving him a warm look, “Sure thing.”

           

Steve polished off the sandwich in short order, happily watching Tony cook him another. No he didn’t need someone to look after him…but he wanted it.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve stood admit the rubble, slightly tired, and a little dirty but for the most part untouched.

No scrapes, no bruises or breaks…he was completely fine.

 

Steve was none too happy about it.

 

 His back had healed almost two weeks ago, and this was the first call they had had since. The whole time Steve had been secretly hoping he would have taken a hit of some kind.

 

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Tony’s gentle ministrations. He wanted Tony to look after him again, he wanted to be coddled and spoiled by the genius.

 

It had taken Steve a long while to sort through the confusing tangle of emotions, but a few days after his back had fully healed and things had returned to normal, Steve had a sort of revelation. Tony wasn’t coming to check on him, run soft hands over his back to check that it was healing well, or to rub ointment on his wounds.

 

The realization that had come from his revelation was less of shock, and more of an acceptance. An acceptance of a feeling he’d been trying to bury since he’d changed with the serum. He wanted to be looked after. He wanted to be spoiled, and coddled. Spesifically by Tony Stark.

           

In a way it made perfect sense to Steve, Tony was after all his best friend in this time. The person he spent the most time with, the one person who would perhaps care if….

 

“Hey Winghead you ok?” the somewhat modulated voice brought him out of his day dream.

 

“Hmmm? Yup all good. How are you Shellhead?”

           

“I got a big metal suit on, I’m all good.” Reaching up Tony pulled his helmet off shaking sweat soaked hair from his eyes, “Back all good?”

 

Steve nodded absently blue eyes picking up a slight movement over a red metal shoulder.

 

Tony was nodding, “That’s good, glad you didn’t…” he was cut off as a big arm reached out pushing him to the side, just as a large something whizzed by at high speeds.

           

Steve barely had time to react, his serum enhanced reflexes just barely managing the push Tony aside with one hand, while the other brought his shield up as some sort of protection.

 

The thing hit his shield, and him with tremendous force sending him to his knees as he felt a terrific crunch in his chest and arm.

           

Whatever if it was ricocheted off of him and into a nearby building before whining to a halt, leaving a tangled mess of wires.

 

“Oh my God Steve!” Tony was at his side in an instant, “Clint, Tasha? Someone see what the hell just hit Cap.”

           

Steve vaguely heard Tony yelling but his ears where still ringing from the clang on his shield, and the adrenaline roaring through his system. Kneeling in the middle of the street he tried to draw a steadying breath, only he just couldn’t seem to draw a breath.

 

“Steve?” worried brown eyes appeared in his line of sight.

           

He blinked rapidly, trying to get ahold of himself, only his body just didn’t seem to want to cooperate,

 

 “Steve, can you let go of your shield?”  

 

Steve tried to inhale again, the adrenaline bleeding from his system, and he chest screaming at the attempt. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips.

           

Tony was before him gently trying to pry his fingers from the shield, Steve shuddered  and Tony winced.

 

 “Christ Steve…I can feel…” Tony trailed off, but Steve knew what he was trying to say. He could feel it too, the bones in his hand grating and grinding as gently as he could Tony got his hand pried open taking the shield.

           

“Looks like a hunk of ruined crap,” Clint called over to them kicking the mechanical mess. “How’s Cap looking?”

           

Steve watched dully as Tony gently prodded his arm, and up into his chest. Steve laboring to take shallow, pain filled breaths. “Not good, his hand, arm, and quite a few ribs are busted.”

           

Steve would have agreed but at the moment all he could do was focus on breathing.

 

“I’ve called medical, they’re expecting him.” Natasha relayed.

           

“Ok big guy we need to get you moving,” Tony assured him as gently as he could.

 

Steve really wanted to just stay where he was. He would eventually heal maybe he could just wait it out…he knew moving was going to hurt.

 

“Steve?” Tony was tucking his broken arm as gently as he could against his broken chest. All he could do was mange a pained nod as Tony helped him to his feet. Dizziness and pain surged through him, breathing hard through his nose he leaned heavily on Tony.

           

“Easy,” the dark haired man coaxed as Steve managed no more than a single trembling step before the blessed, painless blackness swallowed him down.    

 

-#-#-#-

 

Slowly he swam back into consciousness, the peaceful darkness once more giving way to a painful awareness. It wasn’t as bad as it had been, but he still hurt. He breathed experimentally, his chest aching. Mentally cursing, he hadn’t slept long enough to heal.

           

Opening blue eyes, Steve Rogers blinked glancing around, already recognizing the sterile walls. Turning his head, he scanned the room, eyes landing on the dark headed figure sitting quietly book in hand.

 

“Hey there,” Tony glanced over the top of the book, eyes bright and warm behind his glasses.

           

Steve opened his mouth to speak when his too dry throat made him cough painfully. Suddenly Tony was there, slipping a straw into his mouth, Steve automatically sipping. He got a couple sips before the straw was taken away, and Tony was settling on the bed beside him. “How you feeling?”

           

Steve shifted, wincing, “Hurt,” he managed to huff out.

 

Tony nodded sympathetically, a rough hand gently smoothing his hair back. Steve trying not to too obviously lean into the touch. “I can imagine, you either broke or cracked every bone in your chest, arm, and hand.”

           

Steve groaned softly, that was going to hurt as it healed. “They’ve put a cast on your arm, and splints on your fingers. Your chest they braced it best they could give you a little support.”

           

Steve sighed softly, feeling his stomach rumble. Tony furrowed his brow, “Hungry?” Steve nodded slowly, he was always hungry, especially while he was healing. Tony gave him a gently pat, “Hold on I’ll get you something to eat.”   

           

He departed, and Steve dozed lightly, rousing only when a touch signaled Tony’s return. “Steve, I got you soup and a sandwich.”

           

Steve felt the bed rising beneath him slowly as Tony set the food on a tray before him. Steve started to reach for the food chest pulling painfully. Tony stopping him carefully replacing his arm. Taking a spoonful, he held it to Steve’s lips. Blue eyes looking from the soup to brown eyes, and back. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, Tony sliding the spoon carefully in.

           

Steve relaxed back against the bed, trying not to show just how pleased he was. His mind vaguely recalling the small wish he’d made before the thing had tried to rip though him. He had wished for this. He had wanted this.

 

As Tony finished clearing away the now empty dishes, and returned to gently tuck him in, Steve felt that wonderful warmth return.

           

Dozily he closed his eyes enjoying the sensations of the warm hands in his hair, and the tender voice speaking softly to him. The warm, welcome feelings …tinged by something hotter, hungrier. Something he hesitated to define.

 

“Sleep, feel better sweetie.”

 

Steve did.

 

-#-#-#-

 

 Steve Rogers sighed in defeat. He looked from the shower, to his cast, and back again. Wiggling his now un-sprinted fingers, he scratched at his almost healed chest with his good hand. It had been three days since he had been hit by the metal robot whatever, and the fractures had healed, as had some of the smaller breaks. His fingers where healed, along with most of his ribs, one or two still tender. His arm though would need a few more days. He remembered a similar break taking almost a week to fully mend, and that had been without the doctors putting the bones in the correct places.

           

That however was neither here nor there, at the moment what he really wanted was a shower. At the moment however it seemed like an insurmountable task. He’d just have to have to towel off in the sink.

 

 “Need a hand?”

 

Steve nearly came out of his skin.

           

Chuckling Tony walked into the bathroom proper, “JARVIS said you looked like you needed help.”

 

 Steve shrugged sheepishly, “I was hoping for a shower.”

           

“A noble endeavor, perhaps you could use a hand?”

 

Steve considered the offer, on one hand he wished more than anything for Tony’s attention. He had been the center of the man’s attention since the accident, and it had been wonderful. Yet this newer, deeper emotion that he hadn’t yet given name to, stayed his immediate acceptance.

           

“I won’t peek,” Tony grinned assuring him.

 

Steve couldn’t resist, the pull to great, “Yes, thank you.”

           

Grinning Tony turned the tapes on the tub, filling the large tube as Steve wiggled out of his hoodie and the hospital pants he’d come home in. Standing in his boxers, he shifted foot to foot as he waited for the tub to fill, Steve watching as he added bubbles curiously. He had always wondered what had been in those bottles when he’d moved in.

           

Turning the taps off the genius stood, “Hop in, I won’t look,” he said with a teasing look as he turned away.

 

Steve tugged off his underwear maneuvering as he sat down in the tub making sure to keep his arm out of the water.

              

 “Decent?” Tony called, and Steve hummed in acknowledgement. Turning the man was already rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, Steve felt a pang of guilt.  “

 

I can manage…if you have to go to work?”

           

Tony snorted, “No need, just coming home actually, it’s well past nine Cap.”

 

 Steve blinked owlishly, “Really?” it has seemed like just an hour ago Tony had checked on him with food. Chuckling strong hands grabbed a wash cloth and began to lather it.

 

 “Slept the day away?”

 

Steve grinned sheepishly, he was always sort of sleepy when he was injured, his body used most of its energy healing.

           

“It’s ok, need your energy to heal,” Tony assured him running rough hands across his shoulders, gently washing his back and chest. Steve closed his eyes leaning into the hands, luxuriating in the touch. Gentle hands in his hair washing it, before rinsing it out.

           

By the time the bath was over Steve was feeling warm, and sleepy again. Standing Tony grabbed a towel off the rack holding it out, he turned his head, allowing Steve his modesty. Standing the he grabbed the towel, holding it about the waist he stepped out the tub.

 

“I’ll go grab you some clean cloths.” Tony stepped out of the bathroom and Steve awkwardly dried himself one handed.

           

Tony returned with the cloths, “Get dressed I’ll go get some dinner, Bruce left us plates in the kitchen. Apparently they tried to wake you but you were having none of it.”

 

Grinning the genius departed before Steve could protest.  Not that he would have.

           

Steve sighed deeply, feeling guilty again. Tony lavishing attention him, the man was busy. He worked hard at his own designs, he worked hard designing things for Pepper, he worked hard being an Avenger, and here Steve was trying to monopolize his time.

 

With minimal struggling he managed to get into the clean sweats and was just heading back into his room when Tony returned two plates in hand.

 

 “Steak and potatoes, your favorite.” 

           

Steve settled carefully at the little table in his room, Tony placing the plate before him. Steve felt his stomach growl, he hadn’t really realized how hungry he was until this moment. Picking up his cutlery he frowned at his broken arm.

 

Chuckling Tony took his knife and started to cut up his meat.

           

Steve watched feeling warm again, feeling special and spoiled. It wasn’t right, he was a grown man, it shouldn’t be wanting this, craving this. He didn’t need people to look after him.

 

 Only he did, he really did…and he wanted Tony.

           

They ate chatting amiably until Steve could no longer conceal his jaw cracking yawns. Smiling Tony stacked the empty plates before shooing Steve into bed.

 

Tired he slid into bed feeling Tony tucking the blankets in around him.

 

“Sleep well,” Steve felt gentle hands in his hair, and the soft brush of lips across his forehead, as he drifted off feeling warm and…loved.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve puffed lightly catching the bag as it swung back towards him. Flexing his now fully healed arm he leaned his head against the bag closing his eyes. His head for the first time in weeks clear.

 

He’d been deluding himself. These feelings of comfort, and warmth…he was in love.

           

He loved the way Tony spoiled him looked after him in a way no one had since the serum. Everyone just assumed he would be fine, that he would heal on his own. Tony though…Tony didn’t just leave him.

           

Sighing he opened his eyes suddenly feeling bereft and empty. His arm had been healed a week and he had missed Tony spoiling him. He desperately wanted it again, needed it… straightening he blinked. He could get it again.

 

Glancing around the empty gym he bit his lip…he shouldn’t…

           

Slowly walking towards the wall he reached out touching the reinforced concreate. Made to ideally withstand some sort of assault form the Hulk. Smoothing the flat surface, he shook his head pulling back. He couldn’t do this… turning he started to walk away when he felt that emptiness again.

           

Gritting his teeth, he turned pulling back his newly healed arm he swung forward hitting the concreate with a dull thud. His gritted determination turning to a pained wince as he felt the bones in his hand once more crackle.       

           

Dropping his arm, he looked at his mangled hand instantly feeling remorse. What the hell was he doing? Tentatively he moved his fingers, wincing as the bones ground together. Well he had done it now, he was going to need some help resetting them.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Bad hand tucked to his side, he knocked with his good hand at the lab door. He hadn’t gone directly here; he had made an effort to see if someone else was around to help but the place seemed deserted. So here he was at the exact place he had wanted to be the entire time.

           

The door slid open and Steve saw Tony elbow deep in his suit, “Hey Steve what can I do for you?” He called cheerily not looking up.

 

Approaching hesitantly Steve tried to come up with a reasonable reason for his hand to be in the current state it was. “I ummmm….” He hesitated, “My hand….” He tired.

           

Tony looked up curiously as Steve approached watching as his brow furrowed with concern, and deep chocolate eyes looked at him in worry. Steve immediately felt that warmth, and when callused hands gently took his mangled hand, carefully looking it over he felt a shiver ripple through his body, mildly painful because of his hand, yet pleasurable.

           

“Oh Steve what happened?” he asked tenderly leading him towards the oversized couch in the lab.

 

Clearing his throat the blonde tried to collect his scattered thoughts, “I was in the gym,” he began still scrambling for a reasonable excuse.

           

“And your hand wasn’t as healed up as it should have been,” Tony finished for him with a tut of reproach. “Need to give yourself time to heal properly Steve.”

 

Grateful he nodded eagerly as Tony neatly explained away the injury all the while tenderly checking over his swollen and bruised knuckles.

 

“Well I think you busted them again, but only the one is out. I can reset it…unless you want me to take you to medical?” He asked looking up from his inspections.

 

Swallowing thickly Steve shook his head slowly, “No ummm…it would be fine if you um….did it…” he trailed off in a whisper and Tony nodded.

           

“Ok, on the count of three.” He manipulated the digit and on the third count he popped it back Steve grunting softly at the pain. “There now, not so bad,” Tony soothed tenderly placing a kiss on the swollen knuckle.

           

Steve felt the warm lips and shuddered as heat pooled in his groin. Tony finished he gently manipulation and moved to get a tensor, Steve watching him go longingly. He looked at his hand and back at Tony as he fussed around knowing he was in serious trouble.

 

-#-#-#-

 

The fight was winding down Steve noticed almost glumly. He stood practically untouched in the smoking ruins of the forest. 

 

It had been two months since he had purposely broke his hand to get Tony’s attention…two months and four calls, without a single injury.

           

The overwhelming guilt he had felt from his actions had stopped him from doing something again….but after two months he was feeling far more desperate then he should. It was an addiction, a stupid, stupid addiction, and one he could not seem to get ahold of.

           

Glancing around at the final alien being he made a split second decision. He rushed them, purposely missing as he tossed his shield. He went directly for them but made no attempt to dodge as they lashed out with thick tentacles, cutting deeply into the flesh of his cheek and chest. Carried by the forward momentum he landed several solid blows to the creatures, before it fell.

           

“Jesus Steve!” He heard Tony cry somewhere distantly, as he stood puffing lightly over the fallen creature. Feeling the sting of his cheek, and the wetness soaking his chest. Vaguely he could feel his hands burning, looking down he saw the smoke rising from his gloves.

           

Tony was there in a heartbeat metal hands tugging off the red leather quickly tossing it away. “Call medical I think those things had some sort of acid on them,” he could hear Tony, but the words weren’t really registering. He was feeling somewhat light headed now, and rather detached from himself.

 

 “Christ he’s bleeding heavily, something must have been on that thing.”

           

Tony was bracing him and Steve wobbled into him, bracing himself against the metal basking in that feeling he’d been craving. “Come on Steve let’s get you to medical…” he looked into Tony’s worried face and smiled, nodding placidly as he was half guided half carried onto the jet.

           

“Steve you ok?” Tony was talking again as he settled him down. “I am now,” he murmured thinking to close his eyes for just a moment.

 

-#-#-#-

 

When he woke again he knew immediately he was in medical. The noises and smells becoming far too familiar. Heaving a sigh, he blinked sleep from his eyes as he tried to get his bearing, He lifted his hands immediately noting the gauze wrapped appendages. Frowning he felt the stinging pull on his face. Apparently he had done a little more damage to himself then he’d anticipated.

           

“Easy,” A voice said softly from nearby.

 

Blinking Steve glanced to his bedside, heart hammering as he saw Tony with a tray of food. Realizing what this would mean with his hands all messed up again he eagerly struggled to sit up.

           

“Easy does it,” Tony admonished as he helped him get situated before sliding the tray across his lap. Tony was loading a spoon with mac and cheese, feeding him carefully. Steve eagerly basking in the attention, mentally thinking the pain was worth it.

           

Caught up in his own emotions Steve didn’t notice the look Tony was giving him until he had finished his dinner. Curious he watched as Tony cleaned up before returning to his bedside, gently taking a bandaged hand. “Steve, I want to talk to you a second.” 

           

Curiously he nodded wondering what was wrong. “Steve today…did you…did you intentionally let yourself be hurt?” Tony asked gently, and worriedly.

           

Steve felt like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown on him. That warm lassitude vanished and suddenly he felt trapped, and exposed. His fear must have shown because Tony was instantly out of the chair and sitting on the bed cupping his face tenderly.

 

“No Steve, shhhhh…easy,” he soothed thumb smoothing across his uninjured cheek. “You’re not in any trouble, we’re just worried about you.”

 

 Steve felt his chest heave, Tony knew…he knew his dirty little secret!

           

“Steve, sweetie, honey,” he tried to soothe the endearments falling form his lips, Steve only vaguely hearing the words. His breath hissing out in a panic. Suddenly there was warm lips on his, gently, yet full of tenderness and emotion. The moment seemed over to quickly and Steve could only blink into dark brown eyes. “There you are,” Tony smiled sadly.

           

Tony kissed him softly once more, “We only want to help Steve, we are worried.”

 

Steve struggled to recall what had led to this before sighing softly, “Yes,” he confessed closing his eyes in shame.

           

He felt harsh lips on his again, “Steve why on Earth would you do that to yourself?” Surprised Steve couldn’t find the words as Tony pulled away. “Whatever it is you can talk to us…talk to me, we can find a better way. Hurting yourself is not the answer.”

 

Steve blinked in shock…trying to process what Tony was saying to him. But his whole body was humming pleasantly from the kiss, and his brain was struggling hard to catch up.

           

“Please don’t, not any more…” Tony begged.

 

Steve still spinning found the words tumbling from his moth before his brain could catch up. “But if I don’t you won’t look after me.” Steve snapped his jaw shut too late, there was no taking the words back.

           

Tony looked at him non-pulsed for a long moment before the confusion set in “Wait what?”

 

Steve closed his eyes wincing as what he assumed where stiches pulled his cheek. “You won’t look after me,” he repeated softly, “If I’m not injured.”

           

He could feel Tony shift on the hospital bed leaning into him, not moving away. “Is that what this is about? Being taken care of?”

 

Steve felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he covered his face with his banged hands. Tony gently removed them, and Steve was finally forced to look at him, only his eyes slid away.

           

“I… when I was smaller, my mom…. then Bucky…. they used to look after me. But after the serum…” he trailed off throat suddenly terribly dry. “Nobody thought I needed anyone anymore….I would heal on my own, I didn’t need help.”

           

Tony looked thoughtful when Steve finally snuck a glance at him, “So you just want someone to take care of you?”

 

Steve shook his head, “No,” he confessed softly “Not someone, just you.”

           

He looked down at his gauzed hands in his lap, and the terribly green hospital blanket. A well-worn hand appeared under his line of sight and Steve found himself looking up. Tony was smiling at him, “I got a confession too,” he said leaning in once more. “I like looking after you…”

 

Steve blinked a slow shy grin crossing his lips. “Yeah?’

           

Tony mirrored his grin, “Yeah.” Before warm lips were on his once more.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve winced as he set his shield down, his muscles screaming. Everything hurt. He groaned softly, as he leaned against the door. He hadn’t stopped moving in over 24 hours. All he wanted to do was shower, and sleep….

 

Well it would be better if Tony was here, but he was gone on business, so he’d just have to tough it out.

           

With his last reserve of energy, he heaved himself off the door and began to pull his top off. When suddenly hands were there, “Let me help,” a husky voice whispered and Steve instantly felt that warm, chill course through his body.

 

“Tony,” He sighed as familiar hands were helping him off with his uniform.

           

Grinning Tony stood before him in jeans and a loose t-shirt, “Let’s get you showered shall we?”

 

Steve nodded meekly, as those capable hands where helping out of his boots. “Then into bed?” Tony murmured tossing aside the boots, and tugging his pants down. Steve grunted his agreement as he steadied himself on those strong shoulders. “Then get some muscle cream on those bruises of yours.”

           

Steve shuddered as he was stripped naked, and lead towards the shower content in the knowledge that for the rest of the night he would be spoiled and pampered by his boyfriend. Grinning dazedly, he followed happy and content, Tony loved him, loved to spoil him, and Steve loved him in return.

           

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tony said running soothing hands across the already darkening bruises as he waited for the shower to heat. Steve reached out pulling him close for a deep, lingering kiss. Tony curling easily into his arms.

 

Still smiling Steve pulled away, “Just thinking about how much I love you,” he whispered against kiss swollen lips.

           

Tony grinned, “I love you too.” He returned gently disengaging as he pushed Steve into the shower first, before quickly stripping and following him in.

 

Steve grinned knowing that after Tony had looked after him…he would return the favor.

 

 

End.


End file.
